WE 3
Royal Arena, Copenaghen |presenters = MØ and Basil |host = DBC |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = TBA |map = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #782167| tag2 = Confirmed, Did not choose artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate |winner = Marija-Dance Like Nobody's Watching |image = |director |entries = 26 (so far) |return = }} The World's Eurovision 3 (also abbreviated as WE 3) is the second edition of the World's Eurovision. It will take place in Denmark after the victory of MO in Germany. This is the 1st time the contest to be host in Denmark . The contest is scheduled to have only a final. After an exciting show, was crowned the winner of World's Eurovision ! Marija won with 125 points, 15 points ahead the runner-up . ended in 3rd place with 105 points. While , and completed the top 6 of this edition and therefore, were automatically qualified for the Grand Final next edition. In the third edition, 27 countries will participate. Location About the host city Copenhagen '(Danish: ''København kʰøb̥m̩ˈhɑʊ̯ˀn; Latin: Hafnia) is the capital and most populous city of Denmark. The city has a population of 763,908 (as of December 2016), of whom 601,448 live in the Municipality of Copenhagen. The larger urban area has a population of 1,280,371 (as of 1 January 2016), while the Copenhagen metropolitan area has just over 2 million inhabitants. Copenhagen is situated on the eastern coast of the island of Zealand; another small portion of the city is located on Amager, and is separated from Malmö, Sweden, by the strait of Øresund. The Øresund Bridge connects the two cities by rail and road. Venue '''Royal Arena is a multi-use indoor arena in Ørestad Syd, a new development in the city of Copenhagen, Denmark. The ground was broken for construction on 26 June 2013 and the arena opened in February 2017. It has a capacity of 13,000 for sporting events and up to 16,000 (either sitting or standing) for concerts. The project was presented at a press conference at Bella Sky Hotel on 23 September 2011. The design of the arena was presented on 7 June 2012. The winning design team consists of 3XN, HKS, Inc., Arup, ME Engineers and Planit. The arena will have a distinctly Nordic design. Format Participants Countries Returning artists Grand Final The countries who manage to qualify will compete in the Grand Final and one of them will win the third edition. For now, the top 6 of the previous edition is automatic qualifier for this edition. Other countries * : They first announced they would withdraw from the contest. It was revealed that the 11th of June, they accepted to come back in the contest. * : They first announced they would participate in the 3rd edition. Then, the 11th of June, their HoD for this edition took England instead. This decision forced them to withdraw but a return with a new HoD is not ruled out and possible. * : They announced their participation the 11th of June. Suddenly, the day after, the HoD of Croatia decided that they would withdraw. A return with a new HoD is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : The HoD of Spain took England instead. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : The HoD of Italy took Serbia instead. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : They decided to withdraw without clearing any reasons. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible.